The subject matter described herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to ultrasound imaging systems.
Ultrasound imaging systems are used in different applications to image different regions or areas (e.g., different organs) of patients or other objects. For example, an ultrasound imaging system may be utilized to generate images of organs, vasculature, heart or other portions of the body. The ultrasound imaging systems can include cables that mechanically and electrically connect ultrasound probes with the systems. The probes emit ultrasound pulses that back-scatter off of objects within the patient or object being imaged and may return to the probes as echoes. The echoes are converted into ultrasound data that is processed to form an image.
Some known ultrasound imaging systems are limited in the number of probes that can be coupled with the system. For example, the number of ports in the system that are shaped to receive or mate with the cables connected to the probes may be limited, such as to four probes or less. Moreover, many of these systems permit only a single ultrasound probe to be connected to the system by a cable to acquire ultrasound data at a time. The number of cables that may be coupled to the system may be limited. As a result, the amount of ultrasound data and/or the number of patients or objects that can be imaged at a given time by these systems can be limited.
Additionally, the cables that are used in these known imaging systems can be relatively stiff and inflexible. Repeated use of the probes by operators can result in repetitive stress injuries to the operators.